pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Misty (anime)
Misty's first appearance was in the very first episode of the anime series, Pokémon - I Choose You!. In this episode, she first meets Ash after fishing him out of the water when he was trying to get away from Spearow. Ash then takes Misty's bike from her in order to escape the Spearow, which is then wrecked by Pikachu's ThunderShock. Misty then tracks down Ash and follows him around on his adventures until he can pay her back. She eventually forgets about the bike and becomes one of Ash's closest friends. Biography The youngest of the Four Cerulean Sisters. Her personality in the anime can be very complex at times. She can be very nice to her friends but will then quickly change moods in a short amount of time, particularly anger. She is quite proficient in anything having to do with water as can be seen in certain episodes where she has ability in fishing, swimming, and overall Water Pokémon training. Eventually, after the Silver Conference in Johto, Misty's bike was repaired, leaving Misty without an excuse to follow Ash around. Around this time, Misty's sisters call her to inform her that they are going on a world tour and need her back at the Gym. Even though she wanted to stay with Ash, Misty felt obligated to watch over the Gym. The two went their separate ways, and Misty became the official Gym Leader at Cerulean City's Gym. In the series, Misty first is seen wearing a yellow tank top with red suspenders and light blue denim shorts. Her shoes were colored red and white, with a yellow streak in the middle. In this costume, her midriff was showing, although her belly button is not drawn most of the time (it is, however, shown when she is wearing a bikini). Misty's second costume is later shown after she meets up with the main group in Hoenn, after she had already left. Here she wears a yellow, sleeveless jacket with a blue collar, and a large blue button. She also wears short, form-fitting shorts that is connected to a crimson colored upper body piece, which may be a swimsuit. Her shoes are now light and burnt orange. In Pokémon Chronicles, Misty is wearing a sleeveless yellow sweater and a blue shorts and a white belt and dark purple shoes. Guest Appearances in Hoenn and Beyond Misty has only appeared as a guest star in the remainder of the Pokemon series. In one of her cameo appearances in the Advanced Generation series, her Togepi evolves into Togetic. Misty releases Togetic after it chooses to stay behind to defend the Mirage Kingdom. After Ash finishes competing in the Hoenn League, he returns home to Pallet Town to find Misty waiting for him. However, she isn't the only one to rejoin Ash, as May, Max, and Brock join him as well for the Battle Frontier challenges. She travels with Ash for two episodes, and shortly after returns to her Gym. In Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker Ash mentions that he misses her every day and that they will always be friends forever. Skillet power. Misty did not appear at all during Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl;'' although Ash mentioned her to Dawn when he once used her fishing lure to catch Buizel. Misty is seen briefly in Pokémon DP Special Episode 2 in a photo, as well as May, Max, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, and Piplup, in memory of their absence from the series. Misty has not been on-screen since then, and the future of her appearing again is uncertain. Personality Misty has a slight inferiority complex, mostly due to her three sisters Daisy, Lily, and Violet who formed the group "The Three Sensational Sisters" (their synchronized swimming group) and refer to Misty as the "runt". This complex diminishes over time as Misty grows closer to Daisy. The Sensation Sisters are the ones who usually run the Cerulean Gym, although Misty battled Ash when he challenged the Gym for his Cascade Badge. In the early episodes, Misty is depicted as having a quick temper, spoiled attitude, and a stubborn temperament. In the third episode, as she and Ash are traveling through Viridian Forest, Misty's least favorite Pokemon are -types; she freaks out, whenever she encouters a -type, this was first introduced when she refused to befriend Ash's Caterpie. Misty makes a statenen that, s are one of the three things she strongly dislikes, the other two being carrots and peppers. As the series, she gradually shows herself to be kind and sensible. She reins in Brock when he becomes enamored with girls, often pulling him away by the ear. She demonstrates a secret crush on Ash (which is hinted at in many episodes) which, while likely reciprocated, is never acted upon. Misty aims to be a world-class -type Pokémon trainer despite her sisters' ridicule. Her well-trained Pokémon reflect her aspiration. She admires the -type trainer Lorelei. When a Pokémon egg that Ash had been carrying in his backpack hatches, the new-born Pokémon Togepi chooses Misty as its "Mama". This causes Misty to take on a motherly role to Togepi, being virtually inseparable from it until its evolution. After it evolved, she released it into the Mirage Kingdom to protect other Togepi. She is currently acting as the gym leader for the cerulean city gym. Pokemon Current Released Gallery Voice Actresses *'English': Rachael Lillis (main anime), Michele Knotz (Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) *'Japanese': Mayumi Iizuka *'Swedish': Anna Book *'Norwegian': Anine Kruse *'German': Angela Wiederhut *'Dutch': Marlies Somers *'Italian': Alessandra Karpoff *'Spanish: '''Miriam Valencia, Pilar Gonzalez-Aguado *'Czech:' Eva Spoustova *'Greek: Michaella Antoniou *'''Danish: Lulu Jacobsen (Season 1-2), Simone Drechsler (Season 7), Annevig Schlede-Ebbe (Season 6-8) *'Canadian French:' Kim Jalabert *'Arabic:' Majd Zaza *'Catalan:' Nina Romero *'Polish:' Iwona Rulewicz *'Russian:' Tatiana Zinovenko *'Filipino:' Candice Arellano *'Mandarin:' Lin Kailing, Long Xianhui, Xie Jiaojuan, Lin Meixiu *'Brazilian Portuguese:' Marcia Regina *'Croatian:' Jasna Palic-Picukaric, Olga Pakalovic *'Korean:' Chi Mi-Ae *'French:' Fanny Roy *'Thai:' Sansanee Wattananumomchan *'Hebrew:' Adi Ben Israel, Na'ama Ozen, Talia Barkai *'Portuguese:' Helena Montez, Paula Pais, Carla, Isabel Ribas *'Iberian Spanish:' Xochitl Ugarte *'Turkish:' Birtanem Coskun-Candaner Trivia *Despite Misty being a -type trainer, she has had some exceptions in the anime which are, Togepi which is a normal type, Togetic which evolved from Togepi is a / Dual type, and Azurill which is a type, but later evolves into a type Pokémon (Marill) and can learn type moves. *Misty is the first victim of the reocurring gag in the anime where Ash's Pikachu destroys every main female character's bike. This gag was also transferred to May and Dawn. However the gag did not affect Iris because she did not have a bike. *She is the only female main character in the anime whose swimsuits are all bikinis. *In the anime, Misty possess a fear of most -type (although certain bug Pokémon like Ash's Butterfree don't seem to bother her). Both she and May have fear of -type Pokémon, although May had overcome this fear after her Wurmple fully evolved into a Beautifly. It is unknown how she might react to encountering a Surskit due to it currently being the only known / Dual type (however given her specializing in Pokémon it is likely she might not be afraid of them as she would other -type Pokémon. *She also has a fear on Gyarados, despite it is part -type. She overcome this fear and she had a Gyarados on her own that knows Flamethrower. *The person who originated the gag of pulling Brock away from pretty women was Misty herself. She pulled Brock on the ear every time he flirted with a pretty woman. This gag transferred to Max in Hoenn and then Brock's Croagunk in Sinnoh (though Croagunk used Poison Jab instead of pulling Brock's ear). *Misty may have a crush on Ash, as implied in the song Misty's song in 2 B a Master. The song also talks about both of them having that feeling, so it can be assumed that Ash feels the same. **It should be noted that the AshxMisty (Pokeshipping) pairing is THE most popular pairing in the Pokemon series. **As a result of her having a crush on Ash, Misty is very good at sensing when other girls love him, too, as seen in Love, Pokemon Style, when she saw that Macy had a crush on Ash as soon as she gained it. Naturally, she also despises girls who have a crush on Ash, as also seen in the same episode, where she yelled at Ash to crush her in their battle. **Ash has also shown to get jealous whenever Misty gets infatuated with another guy. This happened in the Orange Islands with Danny and Rudy. **As Misty left Ash's journey near the end of Master Quest season, she mentioned that she "now knows how Ash feels about her". This could imply that she knows that her feelings for Ash are well returned. 9C5kBlctiMM * Misty and several other companions are set to appear in Pokemon: Best Wishes! Season 2 and take part in the World Battle Tournament. * Ash's Palpitoad is maybe a tribute to Misty because of her love for water Pokémon. * Perhaps as a result of her Water-type affinity, Misty has a penchant for going barefoot whenever she can, mainly near water. * Misty seems to be good at solving riddles. * Unlike most of Ash's female traveling companions, Misty appears to be sort of a tomboy (a girl who acts sort of in the way boys would act). Category:Female Characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Main Characters Category:Ash's Companions Category:Protagonists Category:Water Pokémon User